


Kiss Me (Like You Wanna Be Loved)

by maliayukimura



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Bake Sale, Dates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lauren Cooper deserves the world, Picnic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Lauren pulled her blindfold off and was greeted with a scene straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> for the prompt: "lauren cooper starting a club for intersex people in university and falling in love with an original character"

“That will be $4.00,” Lauren told the boy as she packaged up the cupcake in a clear takeout box. “All proceeds go to the local LGBT youth center. Thank you. Have a great day.”

After receiving the cupcake, the boy also dropped his change into the donation bin before leaving their booth. Lauren called after him, “Thank you. Have a great day.”

It was a little slow during the beginning of Lauren’s shift of manning the Intersex Club’s bake sale, but she had her good friend, Donnie Warden, with her to pass the time. Donnie had a pack of cards in their jacket pocket, so the two of them played a couple rounds of Go Fish while they waited for more customers.

With more students up and heading to lunch, business picked up around noon. Lauren and Donnie developed a system. She would package up the baked goods while they handled the money. The pair worked together like well oiled machine.

“Thank you. Come again,” Lauren told the current customer when Donnie lightly nudged her with their elbow. Once the customer left, Lauren turned to them. “What now?”

“Thought you'd want to know your girl was comin’ over,” Donnie replied, wiggling their eyebrows suggestively and gesturing to the other side of the quad.

Lauren looked up and followed their gaze. Her eyes landed on the tall brunette with flawless hair and dressed to the nines in a pink skater dress and pearl necklace. She was carrying a picnic basket as she made her way over to them.

“Hey Babe,” the girl greeted after she pressed to Lauren’s lips. She then turned to Donnie. “Hey Donnie. Good to see you.”

“Always a pleasure, Angela,” they replied with their Southern charm. “What brings you into our next of the woods?”

“I wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight,” Angela responded, sending Lauren a questioning look. After Lauren nodded in confirmation, Angela continued, “And to support the Intersex Club by buying some of the delicious baked goods my girlfriend made.”

Donnie and Angela chatted as Lauren picked out some cookies and brownies for her girlfriend. She even wrapped a pretty bow around the takeout box.

“How much do I owe you?” Angela asked as Lauren passed her the box.

Before Lauren could even answer, Donnie replied, “It’s on the house.”

“No, no. This is a fundraiser for a great cause,” Angela protested. “How much for the treats?”

Donnie shook their head. “Nope. It’s on us.”

Lauren knew that Angela would willingly spend the rest of the day arguing with Donnie until they let her pay for the baked goods. Gesturing to the donation bin, she piped in, “If you’d like, you can make a donation instead.”

Angela pulled two twenty dollar bills out of her wallet and dropped them into the donation bin.

“Thank you for the donation,” Lauren replied, grinning up at her girlfriend.

“I’ve still have a few things to take care of,” Angela informed Lauren, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “But I’ll see you at five. Don’t forget we’re meeting by the library.”

“I can’t wait,” Lauren replied, standing up on her tippy toes to steal a few more kisses. Donnie made a playful gagging noise in the background due to the girls’ public displays of affection.

Angela gathered up her things. She kissed Lauren one more time before getting ready to leave. “See you later, babe. Bye Donnie.”

“Bye Angela,” Donnie called out as Angela walked away. They then turned to Lauren. “Your girl is a saint.”

Lauren smiled fondly as she watched Angela leave. “Yeah. She really is.”

The rest of the day went by quickly. Donnie and Lauren gossiped and played card games in their down time. By the time, Lauren had to leave to go meet up with Angela again, they were almost completely sold out of baked goods. Luckily when Denise and Trevor came to relieve Lauren and Donnie of their shift, they brought some more freshly baked goods with them.

Lauren hugged Donnie goodbye before heading off to the library to meet Angela.

“Go get her, Tiger,” Donnie called after her, causing Lauren to chuckle.

 

* * *

 

When Lauren got to the library, Angela wasn’t there yet. She looked down at her watch and realized that she was still early. She sat down on one of the outdoor benches and played on her phone as she waited.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of heels tapping against concrete. She looked up to see Angela walking toward her. She stood up and met her halfway.

Angela greeted her with a kiss. “Ready to go?”

Lauren smiled up at her. “I can’t wait to see what you planned for us.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Angela said, pulling out a silk scarf. “Can you put this on?”

Lauren sent her a questioning look. “You want to blindfold me?”

“It’s for the surprise I have in store for us,” Angela explained. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Lauren replied. Angela helped her tie the blindfold over her eyes. Once making sure it was secure, Angela gave Lauren a peck on the cheek. Lauren giggled and then blindly reached out for her girlfriend. Angela looped their arms together. She slowly led Lauren to their destination, answering Lauren’s questions as they went.

“Are we there yet?” Lauren asked after they had walked for a short while.

“Just a little further,” Angela answered, pressing a kiss to Lauren’s temple. “We’re almost there, I promise.”

After few minutes later, Angela brought them to a stop. She slowly pulled her arm back from Lauren. “Wait right there. I just have to put the on the finishing touches.”

Lauren stood in place as Angela left her side. She couldn't see her, but she could hear her. She heard what sounded like someone ruffling a blanket.

“Okay. You can take off your blindfold now,” Angela announced.

Lauren pulled her blindfold off and was greeted with a scene straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel. A blanket was spread out under the old dogwood tree. Fairy lights were strung up along the tree trunk and throughout the branches. It was most romantic thing Lauren had ever seen.

“So what do you think?” Angela asked, a little nervous due to Lauren’s silence.

Lauren stepped forward and kissed her. “This is amazing. I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Angela replied.

After that, the two girls sat down on the blanket together. Angela opened up the picnic basket and pulled out some food for them to eat. They cuddled up together as they ate the meal Angela had packed for them.

When they were done eating, Angela stood up and straightened out her dress. She reached out to Lauren, offering to help her up. “May I have this dance?”

Lauren accepted her help up. “But there isn’t any music.”

“I can fix that,” Angela answered. She pulled her phone out. A soft melody poured out of the phone's  speakers.

Angela gently took Lauren’s hand in her and placed the other on her hip. Lauren wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. The two kissed and danced to the music. Angela raised their joined hands and spun Lauren around.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved,_

_Wanna be loved…_

_This feels like falling in love,_

_Falling in love..._

Once she was pulled back in, Lauren wrapped both her arms around Angela’s neck. She laid her head down against her girlfriend's shoulder. Angela pressed a kiss to her forehead. The two embraced as the swayed to the music.   

When Lauren went off to college, she had decided she would take a break from her failed love life and just focus on her studies. She never expected a fiery Communications Major to waltz into her life and make her fall in love again. She was grateful to have Angela in her life.

The two girls continued to hold each other and sway despite the music ending a few minutes ago.

“I love you, Lauren Cooper,” Angela whispered softly.

Lauren pulled back just enough so she could look her in the eye but not far enough to completely remove herself from the embrace. “I love you too, Angela Moreno.”

Lauren stood up on her tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She carefully pulled Angela down as she deepened the kiss. The two girls laid down on the picnic blanket as they traded kisses. The beautiful sunset in the background completely forgotten.

It wasn't until Lauren let out a small shiver did the two girls pull apart. Angela gave Lauren her jacket to keep her warm. The two girls cleaned up their picnic and decided to end the night.

Angela held Lauren’s hand while she walked her back to her dorm. Once they got there, she softly  kissed her goodnight before leaving for her own dorm. Lauren, still wrapped up in her girlfriend's coat, stood in the doorway and watched her go.

When she re-entered her dorm room, Lauren had a fond smile on her face that stayed there for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran  
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s17NOYTGytU&ab_channel=SaraPhillips) is the song that they dance to
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
